how danny got his powers
by dietuckerdie
Summary: title states all this is befor MB we also made this while we where sugar high expect randomness
1. Chapter 1

_**How Danny Got His Powers!**_

Firsit: this is my first fic ever written befor seson two (so we had not seen MB) second this was written by my friends and I, enjoy!

* * *

One day, which was not a very nice one on Danny's standards, Danny was fighting Skulker, Technis, and Plasmus all at the same time. 

Tucker walked in and said, "Go Plasmus!" and with a slap from Sam, "OUCH! I mean, Go Danny!" This distracted Danny and while he wasn't looking, Plasmus and Technis threw him into Skulker's metal body (which really hurt a lot since Danny didn't phase threw him.) who threw him into Technis (witch hurt even more than being thrown into Skulker), which knocked him out. (A/N: Owwie) Danny started to dream. But it wasn't really a dream because he was reliving his past. (A/N: Oooo, he's gonna _kill _Tucker after all this is over)

Theme song

It was the day of Danny's Birthday party. Of course, only Sam and Tucker were there, but that's ok. Just before they came, Danny went down stairs to find his parents about to plug in their new invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Danny!" said Jack "Check out our new invention, the Fenton Portal!"

Danny wore a fake excited face and said "That's great dad, but didn't you say that you were going to remember my birthday this year instead of your inventions for ghost hunting that I really don't care about?"

Jack, who lucky didn't hear Danny's last remark, pulled Danny forward and began showing him a badly drawn blueprint of the portal.

"Dear," said Maddie, "don't you think that we should go to Wall to Wall Mart to get Danny a present that we promised him we would buy this year?"

Jack, looking sad, said "O K. (sigh)" But he suddenly perked up. "But can we plug in the portal first? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

Maddie, also looking very happy, said "Sure!" Danny, groaning, took a step back from them, knowing what his parents could do. Jack winked at Maddie and plugged in the portal. A spark ran through the portal and, AND,………(suspense) it did not work. Jack and Maddie sullenly walked away.

"Well," Jack said with a frown "let us go buy our child that will probably amount to nothing, just like us, a present." They walked passed Tucker, who had just come to the party (if you could call it that), and left the two alone in their lab (idiots). Tucker, seeing the portal and Danny's sad face, said,

"Cool! A, um, what is that Danny?" Danny walked over to him and said, "My parents say that it is a ghost portal and…"

"Cool!" interrupted Tucker, "Hey, why don't you go look in there, you know, to see what's wrong with it."

"I don't know…"

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Tucker shouted. Sighing at Tucker's encouragement that wasn't very helpful, Danny went and put on one of the smaller lab suits built for him. He walked into the dark hole, suddenly forgetting all his worries and replacing them with wonder as he looked around at the one almost successful invention his parents had made.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Sam walked into the room and said, "Danny! What are you doing!" Danny, startled by Sam's sudden appearance, stumbled and fell. As he grabbed onto the wall of the portal for support, Danny pressed the ON button (which his parents had forgotten to turn **_ON_** ) and all of a sudden pain seared through him. He heard Sam yelling his name along with his own screams of pain and torture.

Danny suddenly woke up in real time to Sam slapping him quite hard on the face and telling him to wake up. "Danny! Are you ok?" she said.

Danny, rubbing his head, said, "I think s…" sat up, and hit his head on the pail of water that Tucker had just brought over to wake up Danny with. Danny fell back down and blacked out.

_**AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS**_

Danny woke up (in his dream since stupid Tucker knocked him out in real life that FOOL he's dead.) and found himself out of the ghost portal, which Sam and Tucker had pulled him out of.

"Danny? Are you alright man?" Tucker said.

"Yeah, you look really, um, pale." Sam said.

"I think I'm ok. I feel fine." Danny sat up and noticed that his friends were looking at him strangely. "What is it you guys? You look like you've just seen a ghost," said Danny.

"Uh, Danny, that's the thing. I think we have," said Tucker nervously, "are you, uh, sure you're not dead?" Sam elbowed him hard in the stomach. "WHAT!" Danny ran to the mirror that was so conveniently placed in the lab and saw that his jet black hair had somehow turned snow white, and his once blue eyes had turned to a glowing green color.

"Oh no! What's happened to me?" Danny yelled, hands clenching in his terror. All of a sudden, a ring of light flowed up and down his body and he turned back into the ordinary 14 year old Danny we all know. "Ok, I was creeped out before, but now I'm really scared." Said Danny.

"Wow, how did you do that?" said Sam.

"DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" screamed Tucker.

Danny said,"Tucker, this is no time for that!"

"Yeah," said Sam, "this is serious. Danny has just turned into _a ghost_ and back."

Tucker stood up and said, "I guess you're right Sam. But even though that display of pain was really cool, I think I've figured out what happened." He took out his PDA and said, "When you turned on the portal, I think that some of the ghost stuff got mingled with your DNA, sort of like Spiderman, only without the spider."

"Great," Danny said, clenching his fists again, "first my parents forgot my birthday and cared more about this stupid portal, and now it's changed me into Ghostman." He walked out on them and, not noticing (as his friends did) that he was a ghost again, walked through the lab wall and into the ally outside. As he walked down the narrow way to the street, he suddenly realized what he had just done. "Oh my gosh, did I just do what I think I did?" he said. Then clenching his fists again he shouted franticly, "I AM NOT A GHOOOOOOST! I can't be, that's impossible!" Then, looking sad, he said, "but it has happened, I know it. How else could I have walked through the wall like I did." Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked up. He saw his parent's car driving up the road towards the house. Danny had already decided that he did not want his parents to see him as a ghost and tried to run back through the wall to the lab. But he crashed quite painfully into the wall instead. Panicking, Danny tried to go back through the wall again and again and many times again, but each time he succeeded in only giving himself a headache. Dazed, he all of a sudden saw Jack and Maddie standing above him.

"Danny, why are you running into the wall like that, dear?" said Maddie.

"You could get a headache doing that," said Jack.

"Yes, it's not as if you're intangible or anything!" They walked back into the house.

Danny ran screaming into what he thought wasTucker's house only to realize that it was his own house. "Oh no," moaned Danny, "First my head hurts and now I think I've lost some brain cells, too." (Not that it would make a difference.)(poor Danny).


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL…**_

Danny was in Mr. Lancer's class (whichever one that is) and he was falling asleep. (as usual). "So xy2 to the 5th is…" **we shall never know** Danny started dreaming (inside his dream) about how stupid Tucker was. (burn and DIE!) He clenched his fists in his sleep and turned invisible.

"Danny?" he heard Mr. lancer say. He woke up quickly and sat up and banged his head on his chair.

"OW!" Mr. Lancer looked puzzled while Tucker tried to contain his laughter.

"Who said that?" Tucker burst out laughing and got three detentions. (serves him right.) **note: this is probably how Danny is remembers it since he's pissed at Tucker.**

"Besides," said Lancer, "Danny isn't here." He scratched his goatee. "I don't recall him going to the bathroom, but…" He turned around to the blackboard and continued his boring lesson. Danny, who suddenly wanted to punch Tucker for no apparent reason, which you cant blame him for, since Tucker was still laughing in what he thought was Danny's general direction, and because he is addicted to Splenda (oh, the Doom), clenched his fists. All of a sudden, Lancer turned around and said, "does anyone know the MOBY DICK FENTON! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Do what?" said Danny, "oh, that, well, I, um, well, I was here the whole time, you must have been seeing things."

Lancer said,"yes, you may be stupid but you must be right." he chuckled malevolently, "its not as if you can turn invisible or anything."

"Uh, sure, lets go with that theory. Uh, can I go to the nurse?" Danny said. He faked a barff face, "I don't feel good." Lancer grumbled.

"Fine, go." Sam and Tucker stood up when Danny left.

"Can I go too?" they said together. Sam ran to the trash can.

"Yes run as fast as you can, both of you. But whatever you do, DON'T RUN, THIS IS A SCHOOL!"

They found Danny in the boys locker room (which Sam should not be in) sitting next to the little raven mascot outfit.

"Wow, so this is what its like in here!" said Sam, "I mean, uh, Danny are you ok?"

"No Sam, I'm not. If you haven't noticed, I'M HALF GHOST!" said Danny. "Hey! Don't take it out on her! She was only helping!" said Tucker.

"Fine," said Danny "I'll take it out on you." Danny got up and was about to punch Tucker when the bell rang. (aw, no bad luck Tuck!)

* * *

ok just wanted to let you know that my friend and i dont have that much farther in our story so i dunno when i can add another chapter thanx to the two people who reviwed

DTD


End file.
